


Lifeline (In Your Hands)

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Exhaustion, Heavy Petting, Insomnia, Loyalty, M/M, Promises, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspo'd by the Star Wars: Clone Wars scene where Anakin tells Padmè that his life is hers (and hands her his lightsaber, telling her about lightsaber = life and this belongs to her).</p></blockquote>





	Lifeline (In Your Hands)

The chill curling off the transparisteel left ghostly touches against Hux’s face. It was the dead of night, long after his shift had ended, but he had little desire to sleep. Instead he found himself standing at his chamber’s port window surveying the void of space.

Some blue-tinged star twinkled far off in the distance.

“Hux?” Kylo’s sleepy voice drifted from the bed as he sat up.

Kylo could barely make out the man’s familiar shape in the dark, the dark of his sleeping trousers making it seem as though his torso were floating in midair.

Without turning Hux quietly said, “I wonder - if for some reason some day my performance was less than satisfactory for the Supreme Leader - what he would do to me. Exile? Execution?”

A rustle of sheets and soft footsteps had Kylo standing behind Hux and wrapping his arms around his middle. The light sensors kicked in, casting them in low light that had their reflections bouncing back at them. Hux glanced at Kylo’s face resting on his shoulder, at how ethereal he looked at the moment.

“I would speak on your behalf, to have you spared if he sought to harm you.”

“Hm.” Hux responded, placing his own arms over Kylo’s, “Yet if that did not work, what then?”

Kylo paused, thinking over Hux’s question then gave him a comforting kiss on the side of his head, “You could challenge him to a duel. Given your rank in the First Order and to show his command of others he would have little choice to acquiesce.” 

“And how can I, someone who is not even attuned to the Force, possibly duel him?”

“Lightsaber battle….he would more than likely push for a champion….and you would have yours as well,” Kylo said.

At that Hux did turn, slim enough to remain within Kylo’s arms, “You? Master of the Knights of Ren, be my champion? Isn’t he your Master?”

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux’s forehead, “In a sense, but I am neither Sith or Jedi. My primary Master is the Force and it is by its will that would determine my win or loss.”

Suddenly Kylo slipped his arms away from Hux and rummaged around his pile of clothes. A few moments later Kylo stood in front of Hux again, his hands insistently pressing a surprisingly heavy cold object into his hands.

Hux looked down to see Kylo’s saber in his hands. Confused he looked up at Kylo who only took his hands and closed them around the saber’s hilt, careful to avoid the switch.

“One of the few things I retained from Jedi training is the most important lesson about lightsabers. Lightsabers are not only our weapons but our life….and Hux, I am entrusting you with my life to with what you will.”

Hux’s eyes fell to the saber enclosed in his hands, the course metal surprisingly soothing now that it had warmed in his hands. He never had once considered this saber, a source of continual headache at times, to be a tangible piece of Kylo’s life but now, fully observing it, he could see that the rough design suited the man who had handed it to him.

Suddenly the day and the gravity of the situation caught up to Hux, making him feel very tired. Kylo took the saber from him and put it back where he found it before escorting Hux to bed. The two lay down and Hux allowed himself to be petted and coddled until eventual sleep overtook him. He rested in peace, knowing his champion was guarding over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo'd by the Star Wars: Clone Wars scene where Anakin tells Padmè that his life is hers (and hands her his lightsaber, telling her about lightsaber = life and this belongs to her).


End file.
